1. Field of the invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to answering systems and methods, and particularly to an answering system and method of a communication device.
2. Description of related art
Handheld communication devices are designed and built to be compact and lightweight. Since handheld communication devices are often used as personal organizers, they are typically installed with calendar programs. Calendar programs generally show arrangements of days, weeks, and months in a year. For practical purposes, some calendar programs also provide user activity information in a same view. The user activity information includes, for example, a date, start time, task name, and venue of each activity.
Variations of such calendar programs have been proposed and commercialized for a variety of reasons. However, most current calendar programs only provide user activity information for a selected day and an alarm according to a default ring setting when an incoming call is received during the time of the activity. Thus, the ringing would disturb the user in some circumstances. For example, if the user is at a meeting and is inconvenient to answer the incoming call, the handheld communication device still rings using a default ring tone to notify the user that an incoming call is received.
What is needed, therefore, is an answering system and method of the communication device to overcome the above-stated problems.